Die In Your Arms
by phoenixqueen15
Summary: Megan Knight, doesn't know much about her mother but, her father refuses to tell more about her mother's family and now she has found a new enemy in the form of Draco Malfoy. She hopes she gets new new friends as Hermione Granger leaves her after the troll accident to become friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. There's also one problem. Snape seems to be quite nice to her.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1 

Megan Knight , could feel someone gently shaking her .

"Meg! Meg!" a familiar voice called out softly .

"Go away!" she said and pulled her blanket over her head .

There was a low chuckle and a weight shifted on her bed . Next thing she knew someone had pulled off her blanket .

"Wha..?" Megan said turning around . In turn , being blinded by light and falling out of the bed in a disgraceful heap .

There was a roar of laughter and Megan aimed her pillow at the person who had disrupted her peaceful sleep hoping it would hit her target . THUD! The pillow hit a bull's eye.

Megan got up and started yelling , "Dad! get out! "

Her father ruffled her already messed hair and slipped out of the door saying , " Get up honey! It's 9:00 . " before another pillow came hurling towards him and hit the door . There was a chuckle outside .

She groaned .Her head had started throbbing with pain . Mumbling to herself , she got up and fumbled into the bathroom to tidy up herself .

When she got down all tidied up , her father was already at the table with a newspaper in his hands .

" Good morning sleepy head ! " he said cheerfully .

" Good morning. " mumbled Megan still feeling sleepy .

Her father threw back his head and gave a loud bark like laugh . He was a handsome man with honey blonde hair and piercing blue eyes in his early 40s . He had raised Megan alone . His wife had been a witch and had died in one of her missions . Megan was just 4 at that time . He had been very supportive when his wife had told him that she was a witch .He was even pleasantly surprised when his daughter started showing signs of magic when she was only 3 and was proud of her . Megan looked exactly like him except for the eyes and hair . She had her mother's intelligent looking dark eyes and black , straight hair . He loved her dearly and was proud of her . But, he still missed his dear wife who had died like a hero .

"Dad?" Megan said suddenly . " Are you okay?"

" Yeah honey . I'm fine . Just zoned out for a while . "

She smiled and went back to eating her cereals .

Jason Knight inwardly sighed . He wanted his daughter to become a taleneted witch . She was undoubtedly , an intelligent girl . But , the wizarding world was different than this world . His little girl had grown up so much . She would turn 11 just two days later and she'll get her Hogwarts letter then and she'll leave . He just hoped that everything would be fine and happy .


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was Megan's 11th birthday today , and all she did today was worry . She didn't know what she was worrying for . Her father had confirmed that she had been showing signs of magic since she was 3 . So , it was obvious that she was not a muggle . But , no letter had showed up in the morning post and she couldn't help but worry . She had read Hogwarts : A history and knew that there was no chance that they would forget about her . She had been reading her mother's books from the library since she had turned 7 . Her father though a muggle ( non magic people ; she had learned this from one of her mum's textbooks) had a fair amount of knowledge about the wizarding world . He had even told her that after she got her letter , they would go to a place called Diagon Alley , where they would buy her textbooks and other stuff . Her father had told her to sit still and wait . It was 6'o clock in the evening yet , know letter had arrived .

Suddenly , there was a sharp knock on the main door , breaking Megan's reverie . She quickly got up and went down the stairs to find William , their family butler bring in a rather stern looking woman who had her hair in a tight bun and apparently , was searching for someone .

Megan quickly rushed into her room and checked herself in the mirror just as she heard a greeting being exchanged between her father and the lady . She hurried down the stairs feeling quite nervous . When she entered the sitting room , she saw the lady and her father talking politely . The old lady looked up and smiled at her when she entered the room . She gave a small smile in return as her father told her to come and sit next to him . Her eyes lit up when she saw a letter in the lady ' s hands . The lady cleared her throat " Hello dear . You must be wondering who I am . I suppose you know about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" she enquired .

At this Megan nodded vigrously . The lady smiled before continueing , " I'm Professor McGonegall and I teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts . I have come here personally to give you your letter as we do to all muggleborns and half-bloods . " As to prove this , she turned the flower vase on the centre table into a teacup .

Megan gaped and quickly snapped her mouth shut before nodding at her to continue .

She cleared her throat , " I'm quite surprised to see you so well informed and yes , dear don't worry . You're most certainly a witch and this.." She handed the letter to her " is your Hogwarts acceptance letter . All the books and materials you need for school are listed inside . " She then looked at my father and said , " Mr . Knight , you have done qiute a good job of informing your daughter so , I hope you know where to find her school materials ?"

" Yes ma'am , I know . Diagon Alley isn't it? " my father asked .

" Yes , Mr . Knight . Diagon Alley is in wizarding London and you need a wand to gain access there . So , I will be accompanying you and your daughter there . I hope that's not a inconveniance ? " she said .

" No ! No ! Not at all ma'am . Thank you for your offer . Ma'am when do you think would be fine to accompany you? " her father asked smiling politely .

" Mr . Knight , I'll come to pick you up at 10 ' o clock sharp " she said getting up .

Following suit , my father bid her goodbye from the door . She gave me a smile smile and then turning around , she disappeared into thin air .

" Wow! " she breathed and looked up at my dad , who was beaming at her. " Will be able to do this , dad? " she asked .

" Of course ! You will Meg . " he said hugging her happily " You're a witch just like your mother dear . I'm so proud of you Meg and I'm sure so is your mother . "

She smiled and hugged him back and went upstairs and sank into my bed thinking about magic and a huge castle .


	3. Chapter 2

Megan woke up the next morning , staring at the window . Sunlight was pouring in , hurting her eyes . She turned away and lay down again . Just as she was drifting away , yesterday's events came rushing into her mind . She sat up imediately and hopped out of bed . She started jumping with excitement and nervousness . She , Megan Knight was a witch ! A witch who was going to the best school in the world - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry . And she remembered Professor McGonegall , a professor was going to pick her and her dad to go to Diagon Alley . She was practically bouncing with happiness . She took a shower as quickly as she could , combed her hair and smiled at her reflection . She looked just the same as ever ; A pale face , straight black hair , dark brown eyes that almost looked black , a slightly upturned nose and thin but full lips .

Just then there was a knock on her bedroom door , " Are you up M...? her father stopped mid sentance and looked at his daughter , who was beaming up at him . " Oh! you calls for some pancakes . " he said winking at her and going downstairs.

Megan followed him downstairs and entered the kitchen where her father had started making pancakes already . Her father looked up and did a mock bow " Two yummy pancakes for this young witch. " he said and straightened up smiling . True to his words , two yummy looking pancakes were sitting on her plate with a smiley face mae on it .

" Thanks Dad! " she said smiling at him .

" Anything for my little witch ." he said , setting down his plate on the table and sitting down .

" Umm..dad? " she started nervously.

" Yeah? " looking up from his plate , his eyebrows drawn in a slight frown .

" Are they sure I'm a witch? If they realize am not . If.." she said in one breath before her dad cut her off .

" Dear , you are a witch . There's so doubt about . So, don't worry and eat your pancakes."

Just as they had finished eating , there was a sharp knock on the main door . William went to open it but dad reached there first and opened the door . True to her word , Professor McGonegall stood there on the porch 10'o clock sharp .

" Good Morrning Mr Knight " She said " Can I come in?"

" Of course ! Ofcourse ma'am . " Megan's dad said before stepping away from the door while the professor stepped through the door smartly

She suddenly turned around and asked Megan's dad " Where is Ms. Knight ? I would like to meet her before we leave . I suppose you're ready ? "

" Yes ma'am . Megan's in the kitchen . I'll just go and get some things . " he said going upstairs .

She nodded and entered the kitchen . Just as she entered , the little girl got up and smiled at her politely . " Good Morning Professor . "

" Good morning to you too Megan " she said smiling " May I sait here ? "

" Of course Professor."

They were quite for a while but , Megan couldn't control it anymore and blurted out , " Do you think I'll be any good at transfiguration professor? " her eyes filled with curiousity .

" Why yes , Megan . I can already see that you'll be a brilliant witch.

At this Megan beamed at her just as her dad entered the kitchen , dressed up in a shirt and pant .

Professor McGonegall stood up and nodded . She looked at Megan , " Are you ready dear? "

"Yes , I'm ready ! " she said grinning .

They stepped outside of the house and said , " Megan , hold on to my hand tightly . And Mr Knigh ,t hold Megan's other arm please . "

And with a loud pop , they disapperared .


	4. Chapter 3

They appeared in an alley and Professor McGonagell turned and started walking down the street . They came to a halt in front of a tiny , grubby looking pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron' . Megan wouldn't have even noticed it there . People were hurrying to and fro without even glancing at it . Their eyes slid to the big book shop on one side and one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the pub at all . In fact , Megan had the peculiar feeling that only she and Professor McGonagell could see it . Even her father was looking at the other two shops but not the one right in front of him . Before she could mention this , Professor McGonagell had steered them inside .

The interior was just as grubby as the exterior . There were a few old witches and wizards were sitting in the corner drinking god knows what in tall glasses . The gave a curt nod to Professor McGonagell who nodded back . The barman greeted Professor McGonagell with a cheerful hello and she said a polite hello in return . It seemed as everyone knew her . She must be a very respected and famous witch then .

They came to stand at the wall above the dustbin and McGonagell who tapped the wall three times with the point of her wand . The brick she had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle , a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later , they were facing an archway onto a cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight .

'Welcome' said Professor McGonagell, ' to Diagon Alley.'

Professor McGonagell stepped forward onto the street and Megan and her dad , gaping in amazement , hesitantly moved forward . The street was even better than Megan could ever imagine . The were witches and wizards wearing colourful cloaks and some even a tall , pointed hat , were hurrying to and fro .

Megan wished that she had eyes even at the back of her head . There were so many shops filled with queer looking items , she had never seen before . The sun shone brightly at hte nearest shop . _Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper , Brass , Pewter , Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible_ said a sign hanging over them .

'You'll be needing one,' said Professor McGonagell , ' but we must get you money first . '

They moved deeper into the crowd , weaving their way through the mass of people . A soft hoot came from a dark shop with a sign _Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny , Screech , Barn , Brown and Snowy . _There were a number of boys of varying ages standing with their noses present against the window of a shop with a fancy looking broom in the display window . They were muttering about something which sounded like ' Nimbus ' with an awed look . There were shops selling a number of things but , Megan couldn't see as they hurried past .

' Gringotts ' said Professor McGonagell .

They had reached a snowy white building which stood in the middle of the street , towering over all the other small shops . Standing besides the large bronze door , was a little man with a swarthy , clever looking face and very long fingers and feet .

' That is a goblin , Miss Knight . They are fiercely protective over all the gold and are very shrewd and clever . I would advise you never to get on their wrong side . ' said Professor McGonagell as they walked up the white marble stairs. The goblin bowed to Professor McGonagell and opened the huge doors . Inside , they were facing a second pair of doors , with words warning a theif , engraved on it . A pair of goblins bowed and opened the doors .

Now , they were in a large white hall with many goblins sitting on high stools behind a long counter . They stopped in front of the nearest goblin's counter . Professor McGonagell cleared her throat . The goblin looked up from his work " How may I help you ma'am ? " he said politely .

" We would like to take some money from Miss Megan Knight's vault . " she said .

" Do you have the key , ma'am ? "

" Yes" She turned towards my father , who gave her a rather rusty looking little key . She took it and handed the key to the goblin who took it and stepped down from his stool and told them to follow him .

They entered through large doors again . It was nothing like Megan had been expecting . It was a dark tunnel with small railway tracks . There was a small cart waiting for them . They sat down in it and it started moving , gaining speed as it went down .

Finally , they reached a large vault . The goblin turned the key three times and the huge , round door opened with green smoke billowing out of it . Megan and her dad stepped forward and saw a generous amount of galleons , sickles and knuts . Professor McGonagell had already explained them the money system so , her dad took a small amount of all them and in a small bag and they got back in the cart .

After another fast cart ride , they were standing out in the sunshine again . Professor McGonagell took them in front of a shop who's sign said _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions . _Professor McGonagell suddenly said , " Miss Knight can you go and buy your robes ? Me and your father could go and buy your books then ."

Megan suddenly felt nervous but , nodded none the less . Professor McGonagell smiled and told her to wait here after buying the robes . They moved away leaving Megan alone whose stomach was doing unpleasent sumersaults .

She gulped and pushed the door open . Madame Malkins was a squat , smiling witch.

' Hogwarts , dear ? " she asked . Megan nodded and walked towards the stool on which Madame Malkins told her to stand . She looked around as the witch started pinning long , black robes on her.

The door suddenly opened , and a boy with a pale face and blonde hair that almost looked white , walked in with a rather haughty expression on his face . " I would like to buy some Hogwarts school robes , please . And yes , some dragon hide gloves also. ' he said in a bored , drawling voice . A second witch ushered him in and started to pin him up . He then looked at Megan ' Hullo,' he said ' Hogwarts? '

' Yes .' Megan replied .

' I'm Draco Malfoy . What's you name ? ' he asked with a rather scrutinizing gaze.

' Megan Knight ' she said quitely . _The boy seemed friendly enough ._

At this , the boy's eyes grew a bit wide and stopped talking to her . _Or maybe not._

' There you go , dear . ' Madame Malkins said with a huff . Megan stepped down and payed the witch .

When she stepped out, she saw that only her father was standing there. " Where is Professor McGonagell ? " she asked .

" She 's gone to the other shops to get the other stuff . Why don't we go to the pet shop to buy your pet?' he said smiling at her.

' Let's go ! ' she said dragging her father to _Eeylop's Owl Emporium. _They entered the shop which was dark and filled with soft hoots . A few minutes later , they stepped out of the shop . Megan now had a beautiful , silver - white owl whom she had named Artemis .

They joined Professor McGonagell who ushered them to the shop where they were going to buy the last thing left-a wand . Megan's stomach had started to do flip-flops again . As they entered the shop called , _Ollivanders : Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C. _A bell tinkled softly somewhere inside the shop as they stepped inside . An old man with large silver eyes had appeared from inside the shop ' Good Afternoon ' he said softly .

' Hello Mr . Ollivander .' said Megan awkwardly .

He smiled . Suddenly, he caught sight of Professor McGonagell and said , ' Aaah! Professor McGonagell . Eleven and a half inches , flexible , made of mahogany , and it's core dragon heart's string , wasn't it ? '

' Yes , Mr . Ollivander . ' she said politely.

He hummed and moved closer to where Megan was standing . ' You are here to buy your wand , young lady ? What is your name ? '

' Megan Knight , sir . ' Megan replied .

' Nice to meet your dear . Now , back to business . Which is your wand arm ?'

' I'm right handed sir . ' she said.

Mr. Ollivander took out a long measuring tape with silver markings and the tape started measuring her on it's own while Mr . Ollivander went deeper into the shop and started taking out dusty boxes. He snapped his fingers and the measuring tape shot straight into his pocket. He took out a dusty black box and handed a rather plain looking wand to her . ' Eleven inches , unicorn hair , made of willow . Give it a wave . ' he said .

Feeling rather stupid , Megan swished lightly . Nothing happened.

'No..no ' he muttered and went back again and came out with a dusty red box . ' This one here is quite a beauty . Eight and a half inches , phoenix feather , made of rosewood . Quite powerful . ' he said handing her a beautiful looking reddish-brown wand .

Just as Megan touched the wand , it started to thrum and warm in her hand . She gave it a swish and red-gold sparks flew out of it like a firework . Her heart swelled._ Her own wand . Wow! _she thought .

Both Professor McGonagell and her father were smiling at her and she beamed back .She paid him seven galleons and stepped out of the shop .

It was well past 7:00 when they apparated home . Professor McGonagell handed her a envelope and said , ' This your ticket . You have to arrive at 1st of September at King's Cross Station . All the information is inside . Good Bye , Miss Knight . ' she said as she apparated away .


	5. Chapter 4

Megan's last few days with her dad were fun . They spent some quality father-daughter times . She spent her nights pouring over her school books and decided that all the subjects were interesting in their own way . Megan was most of the time in the library or spent time talking with her Artemis , her owl . She couldn't possibly wait . As the 1st of September drew nearer and nearer , she became fidgety . She packed and repacked her trunk every day . She tried to memorize all her books . Her nervousness only got worse when she woke up at 5'o clock in the morning and couldn't go back to sleep . She got up and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt , checked her school list once again to make sure that she had all the required things . She checked Artemis's cage and sat down on her bed to wait . 2 hours later , their driver was loading her huge and heavy trunk and cage in the boot of their car .

They reached King's Cross Station at half past ten and started walking towards platform nine . When , they reached platform 9 , Megan took out her ticket and checked it . ' Dad , ' she said ' we have to go to platform nine and three quarters . ' At this her father frowned and took the ticket from Megan and read it . His frown deepened and said , ' but , there's no such platform Megan . How can this be possible ? ' glancing between platform number nine and platform number ten . Just then Megan saw a red head boy run towards towards the wall between platform number ten and nine . Is he mad ? He's going to crash . But, the boy simply vanished into the wall . How is this possible Megan thought and looked at her father who was gaping at the wall . Megan walked upto a plump red haired lady who had started walking towards the barrier with her daughter . ' Excuse me ' said Megan . The woman turned around and gave her a kind smile , ' Hogwarts , dear ? ' she asked . 'Yes ma'am . I don't know how to get on the platform . ' The woman gave her another smile and said , 'All you have to do is walk straight through the barrier between platform nine and ten and don't get nervous . You won't crash into the wall . '

' Thanks . Can my dad also walk in ? He's a muggle . ' Megan asked jerking her head towards her dad who was standing a little away from them . ' No dear . Muggles can't enter . You'd have to say bye to him here only . ' she said gently patting her shoulder and moving towards the barrier and then she vanished . Megan turned around and hugged her dad who kissed her forehead , ' Bye Meg . Meet you at the holidays .' he said . Megan gave a weak smile and took a deep breath and broke into a run towards the barrier . I'm going to crash she thought as she gained speed. She was coming nearer and nearer to the wall , she closed her eyes and the next thing she knew , she was on a crowded platform with a sign hanging over it saying Platform Nine and Three Quarters . A huge scarlet steam engine was waiting next to the platform. Many children were already inside and were hanging out of the window , saying goodbyes to their parents . She spotted the red haired lady who was wiping one of her son's nose rather vigouresly .

Megan pushed through the crowd and found an empty compartment near the end . She shoved Artemis's cage inside first and then heaved her trunk with all the energy she could muster , up the stairs and through the train door . She shoved it into a corner of the compartment and went to sit by the window from where she could see the people on the platform . The red haired lady was kissing her children on the cheek . The little girl was crying . A old looking lady was fussing over a round faced boy . They are all magic folk , that's why they can enter . I wish mum was with me she thought .

Just then the compartment door slid open and a girl with bushy hair and rather big front tooth was standing there with her trunk . ' Can I sit here ? ' she said in a rather bossy voice ' All the other compartments are full . '  
' Sure, let me help you . ' Megan said getting up to help the girl with her trunk . After they had succeeded in pushing the trunk to the other corner of the compartment , the girl sat down across Megan ' I'm Hermione Granger . ' she said . ' Megan Knight ' Megan replied with a smile . The girl continued ' Nobody in my family is magical . It was quite a surprise when I got my letter . But ofcourse , I was happy . I mean Hogwarts is the best school of witchcraft there is . I've learned all the books by heart. I hope it's enough . Are your parents magical ? ' she said all this in one breath .  
' Well , my dad's non-magic . My mum was a witch though ' Megan said .  
' Was ? ' Hermione said .  
' My mum died when I was four ' Megan said gravely . It was obvious that if she was using past tense then her mother was dead .  
' Oh , I'm sorry . ' she said , biting her lower lip .  
' It's fine . I don't really remember her. '  
The compartment door slid open again and the round faced boy she had seen on the station entered the compartment , ' Can I sit here please . Everybody's full . ' he muttered looking down at the floor . ' Of course ' said Hermione . The boy sat down and continued looking down the floor . ' I'm Hermione and this is Megan ' she said while Megan smiled at the nervous boy . ' Ne-Neville Longbottom ' he stuttered and went red . ' Nice to meet you Neville . ' Megan said .

At half-past twelve , there was a clattering noise outside their door and a smiling , dimpled old lady with a trolley slid their compartment's door open, ' Anything off the trolley , dears ? ' Megan got up and Neville jumped up at the same time , almost knocking Megan over. They went out in the corridor and bought a few chocolate frogs and settled down again.

' I have lost my toad , Trevor . He's always trying to run away . It was a gift from my great-uncle Algie gave him to me when I did accidental magic . ' he said sadly .  
' Why don't you go ask everybody if they have seen Trevor or not? ' Hermione piped up. ' He is obviously around here . Maybe they'll know. ' she continued , not noticing the poor boy's obvious discomfort at going around the train asking if anyone had seen his toad .  
' As-sk everybody ? ' he stuttered .  
' Yeah , go on . ' Hermione said in a bossy manner .  
Neville gulped . He slowly got up from his seat and slid the compartment door and stepped out in the corridor . He looked around and let out a huff of breath and walked away .  
' He's too nervous , isn't he ? ' Hermione asked looking at Megan who had been silent for awhile .  
' Yeah , I think...' Megan stopped mid-sentance as Neville had appeared looking red and embaressed .  
' Neville , you didn't ask everybody . Come on now , I'll help you . ' Hermione admonished , getting up and following Neville , who had turned bright red and stuttered a thanks . Hermione waved it away and continued walking down the corridor while Neville ran to catch up with her .  
Megan decided to change into her school robes and wait for the other two to come back . After a few minutes , Hermione entered the compartment with a upset Nevill in tow . ' Oh good ! You've changed . We'll be arriving soon . Do you know who I saw ? Harry Potter ! Can you believe that? He was sitting with this stupid red head who was talking with his mouth full . He even tried to do magic it didn't work though . I have tried a few spells myself . They worked for me . And yes , we didn't find Trevor . ' she said all this in one breath . ' Hey Neville! You'll find him . I'm sure he's somewhere around here . Don't get upset over it . ' Megan told him reassuringly.  
He smiled weakly and said ' I hope so Megan . '  
Just then a cool voice echoed through the train : 'We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage in the train, it will be taken to the school seperately . ' Megan's stomach lurched with nerves , she saw that Hermione looked pale and Neville was shaking .  
They crammed their pockets with the leftover sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor .

The train slowed down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform . Megan shivered as the cold night air whipped around them . Then a lamp came bobbing over the head of the students and Megan heard a booming voice say : 'Firs' years ! Firs'-years over here ! ' A giant of a man beamed at all of them .  
'C'mon, follow me - any more firs-' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me ! '  
Slipping and stumbling, they followed the gigantic man down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path . It was so dark either side of them that Megan thought there must be thick trees around them . Nobody spoke much . Neville sniffed once or twice .  
'Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec.' the man called over his shoulder, ' jus' around this bend here.'  
There was a loud 'Oooooh!'.  
The narrow path had suddenly opened on the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side was a a vast castle with many turrets and towers .  
Only four people were allowed on the small boats that would get them across . Hermione and Neville were already seated with the famous Harry Potter and that redhead, Hermione was talking about . So, Megan sat down in a boat , not bothering to check it's occupants . ' You! ' a familiar drawling voice said .  
Megan just turned around and raised her eyebrow at the platinum haired boy who's lip was curled up in disgust. He slowly lowered himself into the boat , careful not to touch her ,followed by a girl with a pug like face and a rather dumb looking boy . They sailed nearer and nearer , the huge castle towering over them.  
They reached an underground harbour and clambered out on the rocks and pebbles .

'Oy, you there! Is this your toad? said the man , who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them .

'Trevor!' cried Neville blissfully , holding out his hands and gently cupping the toad . They clambered up a passageway in the rock after the man's lamp, coming out at last onto the smooth,damp grass right in the shadow of the castle .  
They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge,oak front doors .

'Everyone here? You there, still got your toad?' Then the man raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door .


	6. Chapter 5

The door swung open at once . Professor McGonagell was standing there , her hair in a tight bun and a stern expression on her face .

'Firs'-years , Professor McGonagell' , said the giant man.

'Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.'

She opened the door wide and let them into a small , empty chamber, from where they could here the drone of a thousand voices in the Great Hall . Everybody was standing close together and peering around nervously.

'Welcome to Hogwarts' said Professor McGonagell 'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but, before you sit , you will be sorted into houses . ' She then explained about the four houses- Gryffindor , Hufflepuff , Ravenclaw and Slytherin . To Megan , she liked Gryiffindor and Ravenclaw, best .

She was nervous , there was no doubt about it . As Professor McGonagell entered the hall again and told them to follow her, her heart rate tripled . As the huge doors opened , there was a series of loud gasps from all the first years . The hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles , floating in mid air , above the four long tables, where rest of the students were sitting . These tables were laid with glittering gold plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long table where all the teachers were sitting . They formed a long line in front of that table . There were ghosts flying around , the celing was bewitched to look like the sky outside . She had read all this in _Hogwarts : A History. _She hadn't read the whole book but , enough to know about the school .

Megan looked at Professor McGonagell , who silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years . Then , she placed an old , patched wizarding hat on the stool . The hat suddenly twitched and a rip appeared near the rim and opened like a mouth , and the hat began to sing a song which fully described all the houses .

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished it's song . It bowed to each house table and then became silent again .

'So we've just got to try on the hat!' Megan heard the redhead whisper to Harry Potter . She didn't catch the rest of the converstation because at that moment Professor McGonagell stepped forward with a long roll of parchment in her hand .

'When I call your name , you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. ' she said . ' Abbot , Hannah .

A pink faced girl with pigtails stumbled out of the line and sat down at the stool . After a moment's pause , the hat bellowed ' HUFFLEPUFF '

The list went on , with every name , Megan was getting more and more nervous . Hermione was called out and was sorted into Gryffindor . Megan just hoped she could also get sorted there .

' Knight , Megan. '

Megan gulped but kept her face impassive and stepped forward . She sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head .

' Ahh..' said a small voice in her ear ' Plenty of brains , plenty of courage as well . Hunger to prove yourself . Not too patient . So , no Hufflepuff . Ravenclaw wouldn't give you much of a future . Slytherin and Gryffindor would help you to your path of success. What do you want Miss Knight ? '

' I want Gryffindor . ' she thought .

'Very nice choice . Without further ado, let it be GRYFFINDOR! ' it bellowed .

Relief flooded Megan and she beamed at Professor McGonagell and walked towards the Gryffindor table , who were cheering loudly, and sat down next to Hermione .

'Longbottom , Neville '

Neville also got sorted into Gryffindor and had turned a unpleasent red when everybody congratulated him .

'Malfoy, Draco'

Malfoy swaggered upto the stage , his face didn't betray any emotions but his eyes did . 'SLYTHERIN' The hat bellowed just as it touched his head . He smirked and went to join the Slytherin table who were clapping politely .

Not many people were left now , some of them were sorted into Slytherin , Ravenclaw and Gryffindor .

'Potter, Harry'

Whispers broke out in the hall . Everybody was now pointing at him and whispering . He was a very skinny boy . Megan saw, with raven hair which was sticking out in different directions and bright green eyes hidden by round glasses. A moment's pause , he was sorted into Gryffindor . The table gave by far the loudest cheer. Two gingers, there seemed to be a lot of gingers in Gryffindor , were yelling ' We got Potter ! We got Potter! '

The redhead, whose name was Ronald Weasley also got sorted into Gryffindor . After the last person was sorted , Professor McGonagell took the hat and stool away .

Professor Dumbeldore then got up , his arms open wide as if nothing coud please him more and gave a warm and cheerful welcome speech . 'I would like to say a few words . And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! . Thank You! ' he said and sat down .

Megan was just going to ask Hermione if the headmaster had gone mad , when she noticed the empty plates and goblets were now filled with delcious food and pumpkin juice . She was quite hungry and started pilling her plate with a little of everything . Hermione was talking with another ginger , Percy Weasley who was also a prefect , about classes .

She looked up at the head table . Hagrid , the giant man was drinking merrily . Professor McGonagell was talking with Professor Dumbledore . She saw two teachers she didn't recognize : a pale looking man with an absurd looking purple turban and a man with greasy, black hair, a hooked nose and sallow skin . The latter was looking at Harry with hate in his black, glinting eyes which somehow resembled her own . She didn't know why but precisely at that moment the man's eyes snapped up to look at her. She was quite shocked to see that his eyes were filled with curiosity and something she didn't quite understand . The man then started talking to the turban clad man .

She decided to ask Hermione about the teachers. She came to know that the man with the turban was Professor Quirrell and was the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher . The other man was Professor Snape , who taught Potions and rumour has it that he was after Quirrell's job . He was also the Head of House of Slytherin .

When all the food and dessert finally disappered , the Headmaster got up and gave quite absurd warnings and then all the students sang the school song with the Weasley Twins , George and Fred , the resident pranksters finished last with a mournful tune . The headmaster then bid them goodnight .

All the students got up and followed the prefects of their respective houses to their common room . They came to a stop when a little ghost with dark beady eyes and a wicked smile started teasing them . 'Peeves' said Percy Weasley ' A poltergeist ' He told them to be careful of him and warned Peeves that he'll tell The Bloody Baron , the Sltytherin Ghost who was the only person he was scared of , about him .

They continued their way and came to a stop at the end of the corridor . The door had a portrait of a fat woman who ironically was called The Fat Lady . She asked Percy about the password and Percy simply said , '_Caput Draconis_' and the door swung open . The common room was beautiful , filled with lush armchairs around the room , tapestries and soft carpets and a roaring fire . The whole room gave a sense of familiarity and warmth . Megan loved it once .

Percy directed the girls to one side and the boys to the others . Megan followed Hermione into a huge room with four posterbeds decorated in the house colours : Gold and Red . Megan chose the bed next to the window while Hermione took the bed next to her. Her roommates were Lavender Brown , a nosy and gossipy girl with blonde hair and Parvati Patil , an Indian with long , black hair . Both of these girls had already turned friends and Megan was quite happy that she had got Hermione with her .

After getting cleaned up , Megan sank into the huge and soft bed which could rival her huge bed back home . She felt into a content sleep with a small smile face dreaming of her new friends, the headmaster and Professor Snape somehow.


	7. Chapter 6

"Megan . Megan . Wake up! " Hermione yelled , shaking her.

Megan got up and rubbed her eyes . Hermione was sitting at the foot of her bed, eyeing her sternly .

"You should wake up now or we'll be late for breakfast." she huffed and went back to brushing her wild hair.

" Yes mom." smirked Megan and ducked just in time as a hairbrush came hurling towards her . Sticking her tongue at Hermione, she entered the bathroom which was filled with all kind of cosmetics._ 'Probably Lavender or Parvati's' _thought Megan. She took a quick shower and brushed through her non-problematic hair and joined Hermione who was heading towards the great hall .

As they entered the Great Hall , she noticed that they were quite early and there were a few children at each table. She glanced at Malfoy who was apparently glaring at her and Hermione . Rolling her eyes , she sat down at the Gryffindor table across Hermione . The table was laid with delicious breakfast items. Just as last night, there was a sufficient amount of each item. Megan was content with a few buttered toasts and drank very little amount of Pumpkin juice as her she had already started feeling quesy at the concept of classes. Hermione was reading one of her textbooks over her glass of juice, muttering along the lines.

Students had started filing in and there was a great din of scraping chairs and loud voices. She saw Lavender and Parvati enter, hand in hand, giggling. Harry Potter sat down next to her with Neville and Ronald Weasley. People were whispering and pointed at Harry . _Poor boy _thought Megan as she looked at him . He was too thin like someone who never had enough to eat . He wore glasses that were barely sticking together by the tape in the middle.

The days went by with classes like Astronomy where they had to learn about stars and their postions etc. Charms was very inteesting with Professor Flitwick, a little man with a squeaky voice' and heerful manner. Transfiguration also had been very intresting. Hermione had changed her match into a needle at only two tries while, she had done it by the end of the class. This earned the Gryffindor house twenty points for which both she and Hermione were glad. Herbology went well also . Neville who was not very good at wand work showed an aptitude for it . He had gone red again when Proffesor Sprout had complimented him. DADA to which she had been looking forward to, turned out be like a joke. The classroom reeked of garlic and Professor Quirrel stammered at each and every word making it impossible to understand a single thing. She was quite surprised when Hermione had been able to note down atleast six sentances.

Megan was looking forward to potions as they had Double-Potions today and that she wanted to know why Professor Snape, the head of the house Slytherin , who favoured only Slytherins had looked at her that way. From what she had heard, Professor Snape was a cold and rude teacher who was gifted in potions but, he didn't seem to like anyone other than his snakes.

The class took place in the dungeons. It was colder here than the main castle and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in jars all around the walls.

The door slammed open and the buzz of chatter abrubtly stopped. Professor Snape had entered the room, his cloak billowing after him dramatically. He strided up to the teacher's desk and started taking attendence. He paused at Harry's name.

'Ah yes!' he said softly, ' Harry Potter. Our new _celebrity_'

Malfoy and his croonies started sniggering behind their hands. He finished taking the attendence and looked up at the class. His eyes were black much like her own. But, they were cold and empty and made you think of dark and long tunnels.

He then gave a quite impressive description of Potions and said that he hoped that this class was not like the bunch of _'dunderheads_' he usually taught.

Hermione who was sitting next to her was on the edge of her seat and looked deperate to prove that she wasn't a dunderhead.

Professor Snape suddenly called at Harry and started asking him questions not from a particular chapter but from middle of the Potions textbook. It seemed as only she , Hermione and a few Slytherins knew the answers to these questions. Harry however, knew the answer to none of the questions and Snape seemed triumphent of the fact that Harry was a _dunderhead._Though she couldn't blame him. Most of the children didn't even knew anything from the first chapter. Hermione, on the other hand, had her hand high up in the air in all the questions with a desperate look on her face. Snape though didn't call on her but, kept sneering at Harry. It looked as if he hated him. He even took away a point from Gryffindor just because of his_ cheek._

Snape then put them into pairs and set them upto brew a simple potion for curing boils. He swept around the class in his long black cloak, criticizing everyone except Malfoy , whom he seemed to like and surprisingly Megan.

She was shocked. When he had strided upto her desk, his cold black eyes had softened a tiny bit and he had said that his potion was _'acceptable.' _Everyone had said this was a compliment from him. As she was mulling over this fact,when clouds of a acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeons. Neville, had somehow had been able to melt Seamus' cauldron into what looked like a black blob. In seconds, everyone was standing on their stools while Snape snapped at Seamus to take Neville to the Infirmiry as large angry looking boils had erupted across his body. He started yelling at Harry for not helping Neville as if he had done it and took away a point. Again.

He wasn't a pleasent man, she knew. But why did he hated Harry so much? Yes, he was angry at everone but this seemed too farfetched. They bustled out of the class as the bell rang. Megan glanced at Snape, who was looking at her , from the corner of her eye as she ran to catch up with Hermione at the front. Shrugging it off, she gave a small smile to Hermione and continued her day, trying best not to think why Snape acted differently towards her.


	8. Chapter 7

Next morning, Megan noticed a sign on the notice board in the Gryffindor common room which made them all groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday - and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together. As if Potions with the snakes was not enough torture with Snape constantly favouring them over the Gryffindors. Though she shouldn't complain as Snape was at least cordial to her.

'Typical,' she heard Harry say darkly. 'Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy.'

Everybody had noticed the growing animosity between Harry and Malfoy. Rumour has it that Harry had refused Malfoy's proposal for friendship when they had been in the train.

Ronald Weasley was trying to reason with him as Megan made her way to one of the plush armchairs in front of the fireplace. Malfoy certainly did talked about flying a lot. He complained loudly about first-years never getting in the house Quidditch teams and told long tales of how he had evaded Muggle helicopters.

Hermione was very nervous about flying. This was something you couldn't learn by heart from a book – not that she hadn't tried. At breakfast, on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she had got from a library book called _Quidditch through the Ages._ Her lecture however was interrupted by the arrival of post.

The flying lessons turned out to be quite interesting as Neville broke his wrist. Malfoy and Harry had a broom fight over Neville's Rememberball which he had got from his Gran and had fallen out when he fell down from his broom. Harry however, caught the Rememberball with finesse one could could never imagine in a person who had never played Quidditch, when Malfoy threw it in the air. Professor McGonagell made Harry the youngest seeker in a century in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and was given a Nimbus Two Thousand, one of the latest and best broom. The look on Malfoy's face was hilarious when he came to knew what had happened.

Megan's broom had jumped into her hand when she had said 'UP!' but, her flying was mot very good so, she lost interest in the game. She was more content with her books. She had always been a quite child. The only person in front of whom she was her bubbly self was her father.

At the Halloween feast something terrible happened. A troll had somehow found it's way into the dungeons and Hermione had been in the girl's bathroom, crying as Ronald Weasley had made fun of her in Charms class. She had seen Harry and Ron break away from the crowd that was running out of the hall and Megan had followed them but, she had been late as Harry and Ron had already saved her and Hermione had lied to the teachers to save them and after that incident, the three of them had become good friends. Hermione still talked to her sometimes but, Megan could not help but feel lonely.

Megan was sitting and reading her Potion's textbook under the shade of one of the many trees in the grounds when she heard loud voices nearing towards her. She looked up to see Malfoy and his croonies a few feet away from her. Malfoy somehow caught sight of her and strided towards her with his bodyguards following closely behind. Megan tried to look as if she hadn't noticed him.

'Knight! Why are you alone? Where's Granger? Huh ? Left you for Boy Wonder and Weasley ?' yelled Malfoy as Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.

Malfoy had come to know that she was a half-blood and had stopped glaring and giving snide remarks. She still loathed him though. ' None of your business, Malfoy.' she muttered, still not looking up.

'Don't you dare talk to me like that you..you' Before he could say anything, Megan had whipped out her wand and large angry boils had appeared on his face. Malfoy started yowling with pain as his goons stood their with demented expressions.

Suddenly, out of nowhere Professor Snape appeared. Just her luck.

'Mr. Crabbe and , kindly take Mr. Malfoy to the infirmery.' he drawled, his face expressionless as always.

Crabbe and Goyle dragged away a still yowling Malfoy. '_Such a baby.' _Megan thought.

Snape turned to look at her. 'Detention, Miss Knight. My office. 7'o clock sharp' he said and walked away.

Megan sighed. She should have controlled her temper. She hadn't even finished her first year and had already landed herself in detention. Anyways, she still had time and as she had already completed her homework, she sat down once again to read.

Next morning, when Megan woke up, she realized that today was the first quidditch match- Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Hurriedly, she got out of bed and saw that Hermione had already left. It seemed she had forgotten her. She went in the bathroom and washed her face and hands with warm water. Her hands were still aching with the scrubbing, Snape had told her to do yesterday at detention.

When she finally reached the Great Hall to see Hermione and Ron trying to force feed Harry who looked nervous. Megan silently sat down at one of the empty seats next to a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had just started eating her toast when the girl turned to face her with a smile, 'Hi!' she said, 'I'm Mellisa Goodwin. What is your name?'

'Megan Knight' Megan said with a shy smile.

'I've seen you around. I'm a second year though.' she continued happily. Megan liked this girl. Maybe, she'll become her friend. ' Why don't you sit with me in the quidditch match? What do you think, Emma? she asked the girl across her. She had light brown straight hair and hazel eyes and was wearing glasses.

'Of course. Why don't you sit with us, Megan?' she asked looking up from her book and giving her a smile.

'I'd like that. Thanks!' Megan answered. She already had started liking these two older girls.

'Do you know Snape's refreeing the match ? I've no doubt he'll give penalties for nothing.' Melissa said.

'Snape ?' Apaarently to what Megan knew, Snape never refreed quidditch matches.

'Yeah,' answered Emma. ' He refrees matches sometimes. But, anyways let's go. It's time.'

When they reached the overcrowded quidditch stands, they luckily found three seats and hurriedly sat down with Megan in the middle.

'I don't know what's the fuss about. It's just a game.' Emma said.

'Just a game Emma ? Just a game ? It's the best sport in the world. Much much more better than that ballfoot or whatever you call it.' she said indignintly.

Megan and Emma burst out laughing. Melissa was a pureblood, so she didn't know much about muggle sports while, Emma was a muggleborn.

'What ?' Melissa siad frowning.

At this, Megan and Emma started to laugh once again.

'Oh Shut Up! The match's starting' she huffed.

The match was an exciting one. Someone had been jinxing Harry's broom and he was not able to control his broom. Megan however noticed Hermione sneaking away somwhere as Ron, Neville and Malfoy got into a fight. Just then there was another commotion. Snape's robes had caught fire and the jinxing had stopped. Megan had a suspicion that the person who had set fire to his robes was Hermione. But anyways the Gryffindor won with Harry catching the snitch well, almost swallowing it.

They had a party in the Gryffindor Common room and Megan fell asleep with a content smile as she was happy as she had made new friends today.


End file.
